Conventionally, various door harness attaching structures have been proposed for attaching a door wiring harness (door harness) to a side door of a vehicle.
As one conventional example, in PTL 1, it is described that a through-hole is provided on a front end wall of a metallic door frame to be coupled to a vehicle body with a hinge. A rubber-made grommet attached to a door harness is inserted into the through-hole, and the door harness is arranged from a door to the vehicle body. Thus, the grommet is intended to prevent the water from entering via the through-hole.
Further, in PTL 1, as the other conventional example, it is described that a substantially L-shaped groove concave is provided from a vehicle interior side plate to a front end plate of a door inner panel of a door frame. A rubber-made grommet is fitted into the concave and the door harness is routed along the groove. A watertight door weather strip is arranged in a direction crossing an outer surface of the grommet.
Further, in PTL 1, as an invention example, it is described that a substantially L-shaped groove concave is provided from a vehicle interior side plate to a front end plate of a metallic door inner panel. Previously the door harness and various electric components are fixedly provided on a resin-made panel covering a large opening of the vehicle interior side plate of the door inner panel. A rectangular tubular-shaped protector of the door harness is fitted into the substantially L-shaped groove concave of the door inner panel. A rubber-made corrugated member is provided on an attaching hole of the front end plate of the door inner panel. In an interior of the door, a protector and the corrugated member are jointed together with a rubber-made intermediate diameter pipe. A door weather strip is arranged on an outer wall of the front end plate of the door inner panel in between the corrugated member and the protector.
Further, in PTL 2, as a conventional example, it is described that a door module panel is provided on a large opening at a vehicle interior side of a door frame. The door module panel is provided with a door harness, a hole penetrating the door harness, and a first grommet fitted into the hole. A second grommet provided at a tip end of the door harness is inserted into a through-hole provided on a front end plate of the door frame.
Further, in PTL 2, as an invention example, it is described that a visor is provided on a wall of a door module panel outside of a vehicle at a through-hole penetrating a door harness of the door module panel, so that the visor prevents a water drop from entering via an opening for lifting a window glass of a door frame.